Whose Line is it Anyway Yu Yu Hakusho!
by Cacti-chan
Summary: A spoof on the show Whose Line is it Anyway, with all our favorite Yu Yu Hakusho charries as the contestants! Please read and give suggestions!
1. Scenes From a Hat, Props and Heroes

Cacti-chan: I know this isn't an original idea, forgive me!! I can't find the people who have done this before me, but if you're one of them either post it in a reply or send me an e-mail and I'll give you credit for coming up with this spoof first.  
  
WARNING: Some slight all around character-bashing, but mostly Kuwabara and a little Hiei (even though he's my favorite charrie next to Youko). . .THIS IS WRITTEN IN SCRIPT FORMAT  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Whose Line is it Anyway? I am however, and avid worshipper of both. There's also a reference to DB/DBZ/DBGT which I don't own either  
  
WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?!  
  
Cacti-chan: Hiiii Everyone! Welcome too. . .Whose Line is it Anyway? I'm your authoress. . .Cacti-chan! ^.^ Now, first off. . .let's meet our contestants today! "Fighting, duh!". . . YUSUKE!!  
  
::Yusuke comes out and gets the audience to cheer before sitting down::  
  
Cacti-chan: . . . "Feeding. . .my cat?" . . .KUWABARA!!  
  
::Kuwabara comes in and waves to the audience before taking his seat::  
  
Cacti-chan: Next, "Gardening, I suppose.". . . KURAMA!!  
  
::Cacti-chan runs over and gives Kurama a big hug before letting him sit down::  
  
Cacti-chan: And last, Uh.. ::runs backstage:: Hiei, what's your favorite hobby?  
  
Hiei: I don't have one -.-  
  
Cacti-chan: All right, guess I'll make one up. "PLAYING DRES-  
  
Hiei: AH! Being Evil! Okay?! ::Cacti-chan smirks evilly and gives Hiei a big hug too, He grumbles and goes to his seat::  
  
Cacti-chan: Once again, Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway? The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right the points don't matter - Just like rules to Yusuke. What happens is these guys are going come up and make up everything off the top of their heads and I award them points after every game because its more interesting that way. Let's start off with a game called "Scenes from a Hat!" Scene one! Cereals you never want to try  
  
Yusuke: ::walks to center:: Vampix! They turn red in bloo-  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: Dangerous weapons!  
  
Kurama: ::goes into audience, brings down Keiko, points to her::  
  
::Yusuke shivers::  
  
Hiei: Koenma's breath.  
  
::Koenma, in audience, twitches::  
  
Kuwabara: Yusuke's head!  
  
Yusuke: Botan's oar  
  
Hiei: Kuwabara's stupidity  
  
Kuwabara: What is this?! Gang up on Kuwabara-day?  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: Really mean bumper stickers!  
  
Yusuke: The Earth Is Full - Go Home  
  
Hiei: I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person  
  
Kuwabara: Out of my mind.back in five minutes  
  
Kurama: If at first you don't succeed, blame someone else  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: Products you don't want to buy!  
  
Hiei: Kurama's Vampire Plants. . .eat your neighbor next door.  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara's Brain Pills. . .be as smart as him!  
  
Kuwabara: huh? HEY!! URAMESHI, I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: New Holidays!  
  
Yusuke: ::snickers:: Gang up on Kuwabara day!  
  
*BZZZ BZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: Okay! 2000 points to Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, 3000 to Yusuke. Next game. Props! ::gives Yusuke and Hiei a really big light bulb, gives Kurama and Kuwabara two spoons::  
  
Yusuke: ::cups hands, puts lightbulb between them:: Ka. . .me. . .ha. . .me. . .HA! ::Hiei turns lightbulb on::  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara: ::each hold up a spoon like a phone:: Tired of calling collect? Sign up with Spoon today, and you'll have a smaller bill!  
  
*QWAC-BZZ*  
  
::Yusuke's laying on the ground like he's going to get a tan. Hiei turns the lightbulb on him::  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
::Kuwabra holds up spoons behind his head like rabbit ears, Kurama shakes his head at him::  
  
Kurama: Silly rabbit! Vampix are for vampires!  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: Hahaha, all right, 4000 points to Kurama and Kuwabara for collect calls, 3500 to Yusuke and Hiei 'cause I feel like it. OKAY, now for our next game! This is a game called "Heroes". In this game all four contestants enter. Hiei is the beginning superhero ::looks at audience:: Anyone have any suggestions on what his superhero name should be?  
  
::realizes she doesn't have an audience yet, so calls up one of her friends and asks her for a superhero name::  
  
Ni-chan (though she doesn't know it): Uh. . . Hawk-Boy?  
  
Cacti-chan: All right! Now, the crisis?  
  
Person in audience: The world's running out of hair stylists!  
  
((don't ASK I just got back from a hair cut))  
  
Cacti-chan: Uh. . .okay! The Situation is the world is running out of hair stylists and Hawk-boy and his superhero friends must find out how to fix it. . .  
  
Hiei: ::inspects the world with his keen Hawk-like eyes, in a monotone voice he states:: Oh dear. Looks like a crisis. Wish my superhero friends would show up and fix it. -.-  
  
Yusuke: ::bursts in:: Sorry I'm late, Hawk-boy! Wow, what happened to your hair?! It looks like a nest. . .oh wait, never mind, you're Hawk-boy, that makes sense, I thought for a minute the world was running out of hair stylists. ::looks at crisis computer:: Holy COW! It IS!!  
  
Hiei: Brilliant Deduction.Serial Killer Man  
  
Yusuke: ::cackles maniacally:: HAHAHAHAHA At last, I shall be able to defeat the evil Vampix! With the maker's hair so long, they shall no longer be able to continue their evil breakfast making ways!  
  
Hiei: not CEREAL you-  
  
Kurama: ::walks in:: Pardon me, I'm looking for Cousin It, but I seem unable to distinguish him from everyone else . . .Oh my! It's a world crisis!  
  
Yusuke: Indeed it is, Vegetable Guy!  
  
Kurama: If only I had some potatoes. . .  
  
Hiei: What would that do?  
  
Kurama: As of this moment, I haven't an idea, but I like potatoes. . .I am after all Vegetable Guy  
  
Kuwabara: ::just walked in:: Hey guys!  
  
Kurama: What is it, Bumblebee boy?  
  
Kuwabara: ::blink:: um. . . buzz?  
  
Yusuke: That's IT!  
  
Kurama: Good thinking, Bumblebee Boy! I'll go get my gardening shears!  
  
Kuwabara: ::scratches his head:: uh. . .buzz?  
  
Hiei: Exactly. No one needs STYLISTS to do a buzz cut.  
  
Yusuke: I'll go get my kn-scissors! Just give me everyone's address and I'll kill-I mean call them! Call them to give them the good news!  
  
Hiei: .riiiiii-  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: Hahaha, 3000 points each! An extra 1000 to Hiei and Kurama because I like them. Now, for a commercial break!  
  
Cacti-chan: Okay, I need suggestions ((Lines for the game 'whose line' Scenarios for the game 'questions' and movie types. I also need things for people to be on the Dating Game D)) So post your suggestions! 


	2. Movie Scene and Let's Make a Date!

Thanks everyone for the suggestions! I've been getting e-mails like crazy, and reviews!! @.@ ^.^ I'm so happy! I want to take this time to say something though. HIEI IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! Only charrie I like better is Youko Kurama. The only reason I pick on him is because he's the most interesting to pick on. Kuwabara's too stupid, Kurama's too calm and Yusuke's just. . .not very interesting to pick on. I apologize if I've offended anyone by being this way, but I'm sorry. ::hugs Hiei-chan:: I love 'em and he always comes out on top in the end. . .so please don't yell at me, I've been getting a lot of e-mails about that. Okay, dun rambling. . .on to. . .  
  
WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Whose Line is it Anyway OR Yu Yu Hakusho, though I'm an avid worshipper of both. Also, I do not own any movies or Hiei's Glare of Doom (C) thank you.  
  
Cacti: Hiiii Everyone! Welcome back to. . . Whose Line is it Anyway? I'm your authoress. . .Cacti-chan! ^.^ I'd review the point status, but in this game- they don't matter! That's right, the points don't matter. . .just like flammable warnings to Hiei. Next game is for Kurama and Yusuke. You'll have to act out a scene, and when I call out a different movie type, you have to change the scene to fit that. Okay, your scenario ((Suggested by songfirehawk@hotmail.com)) is this. Kurama's car broke down and Yusuke's helping him fix it.  
  
Kurama: ::mimes looking at the car:: Stupid car.  
  
Yusuke: Need some help?  
  
Cacti-chan: ((I've never seen scary movie 2, I do know it's a horror film though. Suggested by Elizabeth)) Horror!  
  
Kurama: Yes, thank you. ::mimes opening up the trunk, yells and backs up:: What. . . IS that. . . that. . . thing?!  
  
Yusuke: Stay back, vile gas monster!  
  
Kurama: ::yells again::  
  
Cacti-chan: Kung Fu!  
  
Yusuke: Don't worry! I'll change your tire! Hi-YA! ::knocks 'tire' off of 'car'::  
  
Kurama: I'll hold of the evil tire-stealing ninjas! ::whips rose whip out of nowhere::  
  
Cacti-chan: Mystery! And no puns about Spirit Detectives, please.  
  
Kurama: ::inspects car:: Hm, this oil footprint, I think it may be a clue. . .  
  
Yusuke: You mean. . . you think someone planned this?  
  
Kurama: ::nods:: which means. . .  
  
Both: The pothole was framed!  
  
*BZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: Haha, 4000 points apiece. Now for a game everyone's been waiting for called "Let's make a date". Kurama, you got the most votes, so you're on a dating show and you have to pick between the other three, who are given a strange characteristic or identity. At the end you have to guess who they are. And off you go.  
  
Yusuke: ((Hiei, suggested by ME!))  
  
Kuwabara: ((A gangster trying to find out who slept with his daughter, suggested by inuyashafan13))  
  
Hiei: ((Romeo from Shakespeare, suggested by The Lady Swoosh))  
  
Kurama: ::blinks calmly, and then sighs. He does his best valley girl impression, and flicks his hair:: All righty, contestant number ooone. If you were going to like, take me out, where would you take me?  
  
Kuwabara: ::growls:: Somewhere dark. In an alley. Ya' wanna make somethin' of it?!  
  
Kurama. . .o.o Contestant number two! What's the most important thing in the world to you?  
  
Yusuke: ::snickers evilly, and gets 'in character':: My sword. -.-  
  
Kurama: ::hair flick, valley girl voice:: Aaaaaall righty! Contestant 3, Um, If I were about to die, what you do?  
  
Hiei: ::looks like he's going to be sick:: I am NOT doing this.  
  
Yusuke: ::looks like he's going to be sick::  
  
Cacti-chan: ::smiles sweetly:: Ya gotta!  
  
Hiei: No. ¬.¬  
  
Yusuke: ¬.¬  
  
Cacti-chan: ::waves mouse threateningly:: Would you rather do something stupid? I'm controlling you, remember? So take your pick ^.^  
  
Hiei: ::grumbles, glares at her:: Fine. ::grumbles a bit more, then says, still like he's going to be sick:: Alas, fair maiden, surely thou woudst not be so cruel as to leave me for the clutches of death! Should thou ever become imperiled as such, ::falters, obviously trying to think of something:: I would compare thee to a summer's death? ¬¬ ::glares at Cacti- chan:: happy now?  
  
Cacti-chan: ^.^ mm-hmm  
  
::Hiei gives her Glare of Doom (C), Yusuke copies it ((and doesn't get sued 'cause Cacti-chan said so!))::  
  
Kurama: Okay, Contestant number one! If you had to take me to a movie, what would it be?  
  
Kuwabara: One where a CERTAIN guy gets outlined in' chalk* ::evil smile, everyone backs away::  
  
((*in old gangster movies, when a person dies, the detectives/police outline the place where the body was with chalk))  
  
Kurama: . Same question, number 2!  
  
Yusuke: I wouldn't -.-  
  
Kurama: if you HAD to.  
  
Yusuke: . . . . -.-  
  
Kurama: ::sighs:: Oh, all right. . .Contestant three?  
  
Hiei: ::grumbles for a moment, then finally says something:: A movie? How dare thee insult me! A play woudst be far more pleasing to one such as I, and surely to thou as well.  
  
*BZZZZZZ*  
  
Cacti-chan: Time's up! Okay, Kurama, who are they?  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara was a gangster looking for someone  
  
Cacti-chan: Close enough, correct!  
  
Kurama: : ::faint smile:: Yusuke was Hiei.  
  
Cacti-chan: ::snicker:: Yup!  
  
Kurama: ::tries hard not to laugh, because he's just polite:: And Hiei was from a Shakespearean play.  
  
Cacti-chan: All right! A thousand points a piece! Two thousand for Hiei for dealing with that. Okay, Another commercial break! We'll be back soon with more!!  
  
SUGGESTIONS ARE STILL WELCOME! :) 


	3. Songs to the Audience: Kuwabara and Yusu...

Cacti-chan: IRK! *hides* I ish a bad cactus.I haven't updated in forever! BUT I HAVE NOW! HURRAH! THE SAGA CONTINUES! Thanks everyone for the suggestions! I've been getting e-mails like crazy, and reviews!! @.@ ^.^ I'm so happy.now then, onto to the nuttiness! Oh and, irk. . . . there ish a bad word in this. Just one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Whose Line is it Anyway OR Yu Yu Hakusho, though I'm an avid worshipper of both. Also, I do not own any movies or Hiei's Glare of Doom (C) thank you. Oh! And I dun own any of the songs, either. The spoofs are mine though D  
  
WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?!  
  
Cacti: Hiiii Everyone! Welcome back to. . . Whose Line is it Anyway? I'm your authoress. . .Cacti-chan! ^.^ I'd tell you who's winning, but in this game- its irrelevant! That's right, the points don't matter. . .just like ice to Yukina. Next game is for Yusuke. Yusuke, I'm going to name a song, and you're going to have to sing about it to a member of the audience, kay?  
  
And our audience member is. . . . . .  
  
SUZAKU! YAY!  
  
Suzaku: ::comes on stage. Waves, sitting down in the chair::  
  
Cacti-chan: Okay, Yusuke. Your song is 'Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) By 98 degress. . .go!  
  
::Music cue::  
  
Yusuke: ::smirks::  
  
*****You keep tellin' me you'll kill me  
  
Said you'll beat me in the fight  
  
I know  
  
Deep inside you fear me  
  
'Cause I'm gunna whoop you right!!*****  
  
*****Don't you try to hide your power  
  
I can it in feel it in your punch  
  
You made me climb your stupid tower  
  
Now I'm gonna make you lose your lunch*****  
  
*****Give me just one fight!  
  
Una lucha  
  
A moment to kick your backside  
  
Give me just one fight!  
  
Una lucha  
  
I'll send you to your afterlife  
  
Your afterliiiife*****  
  
*****Your stupid ego make me crazy  
  
Your threats 'bout Keiko make me wild  
  
I'm gonna let loose all my feelings  
  
And show ya what I've got inside*****  
  
*****Give me just one fight!  
  
Una lucha  
  
A moment to kick your backside  
  
Give me just one fight!  
  
Una lucha  
  
I'll send you to your afterlife  
  
Your afterliiiiife*****  
  
*****You laugh and think that I'm losin'  
  
Your think you're too strong and fast  
  
But now I'm ticked off and 'm usin'  
  
The move that's gunna kick your ass! *****  
  
*****Give me just one fight!  
  
Una lucha  
  
A moment to kick your backside  
  
Give me just one fight!  
  
Una lucha  
  
I'll send you to your afterlife  
  
Your afterliiiife*****  
  
Cacti-chan: YAAAAAY! 5000 points! Hurrah! Now its. . .yup, that's riiiiight/. . . KUWABARA'S TURN! And his Audience member is, YUKINA!  
  
::Yukina shyly comes in and sits down, smiling slightly::  
  
Kuwabara: YUUUUUKINA! I Shall Sing A Song Of Love To Y-  
  
Cacti-chan: Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: ?  
  
Cacti-chan: Ya gotta sing a spoof of the song I give you. . .  
  
Kuwabara: Oh.  
  
Cacti-chan: And your song is. . .I'm a Believer, by Smash Mouth! Kuwabara: All right!  
  
::Music cue::  
  
Kuwabara:  
  
*****I thought spirits were  
  
Only true in ghost stories  
  
Meant ta scare someone else  
  
But oh, not me  
  
They were out to get to me  
  
That's the way it seems  
  
Yusuke died an' haunted  
  
All my dreams*****  
  
*****And then I your face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave my koorime  
  
If I tried*****  
  
*****I thought missions were  
  
More or less a given thing  
  
Koenma handed 'em out when things  
  
got tough, oh yeah  
  
What's the use in trying  
  
You just wind up in pain  
  
So when Yusuke came with the tape  
  
I was stayin'*****  
  
*****And then I your face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave my koorime  
  
If I tried  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer*****  
  
Cacti-chan: All right! 3000 points. Now then, time for a commercial break!!  
  
Cacti-chan: All right, I finally updated! Aren't you all proud of me? Aren't you all proud of me. Neh, *hides* I ish sorry it is so short but, I NEED YOUR HELP! I need songs for Hiei and Kurama to sing! Keep sending suggestions! ((And I PROMISE I will do Hoe Down eventually. Or Irish Drinking Song)) 


	4. Greatest Hits! Hiei and Kurama's turn

**Cacti-chan:** IRK! hides I ish a bad cactus…I haven't updated in forever! BUT I HAVE NOW! HURRAH! THE SAGA CONTINUES ONCE AGAIN! ::cackles::  Thanks everyone for the suggestions, and the REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Whose Line is it Anyway OR Yu Yu Hakusho, though I'm an avid worshipper of both. Also, I do not own any movies or Hiei's Glare of Doom (C) thank you. Oh! And I dun own any of the songs, either. The spoofs are mine though D

**Thank Yous:** Thank you SO SOOOOOOO much, everyone who has reviewed! I especially want to thank the following for their suggestions, which will be used in today's episode!

_KuramasSunshine _**PurpleKangaroo **

If I forgot you, I'm sorry! Send me a note and I'll fix it. Now then…..on to the show!

WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?!

**Cacti:** Hiiii Everyone! Welcome back to. . . Whose Line is it Anyway? I'm your authoress. . .Cacti-chan! . I'd tell you who's winning, but in this game- its irrelevant! That's right, the points don't matter. . .just like pitch to Kuwabara. Now, as you MAY remember, in our last game, Kuwabara and Yusuke each sang a song. Well, its Kurama and Hiei's turn now.

Only, this time, it'll be just a liiiiittle different. Thank you, KuramasSunshine, for reminding me of the game…GREATEST HITS! Yusuke and Kuwabara will be television salesmen trying to sell a CD. They will name songs and Kurama and Hiei will have to sing them. The catch is, it will be in a style of MY choosing. But before we begin, I'd like to introduce our WONDERFUL band…..

_The Toguro Team!_ Let's give them a big cheering welcome, and a big thanks to Koenma for reincarnating them so they could be here today!

::…..silence from the audience, everyone looks a trifle paler. Toguro team smiles evilly, Older Toguro has shifted into the shape of a guitar, which Younger Toguro is playing. Bui is playing the keyboard (and having difficulty due to the large size of his fingers) and Kurasu has blown up the drums already, so is just using explosions to create the effect of drumming::

…..::really LOUD drumming, that is::

**Cacti: **Uh….Right! Anyway, today's theme is…..Spirit World (Reikai!) Classics!

::Yusuke and Kuwabara go over and sit on the stools::

**Yusuke: **You know, nothing else makes me think of home like listening to some good ol' Spirit World Classics.

**Kuwabara: **But Yusuke, your home isn't in the Spirit World.

**Yusuke: **No, but every time I go there, I'd rather be home.

**Karasu: **(Badump-BOOM)

**Yusuke: **Right. Now, our first Spirit World Classic is none other then, thanks to PurpleKangaroo,…..Bring Me (back) To Life…..by Evanescence!

**Kurama: **How can you see my spirit here, you and no one more? Leading me 'round on top your oar, Where I've become so lost Without a voice, my spirit wandering around town Until you find it there and lead it back home.

**Hiei:** Wake me up

**Kurama: **Wake me up inside

**Hiei: **I can't wake up

**Kurama: **Wake me up inside

**Hiei: **::scowl:: save me.

**Kurama: **Call my name and save me from the dark

**Hiei:** Wake me up

**Kurama: **Bid my blood to run

**Hiei: **I can't wake up

**Kurama: **Before I come undone

**Hiei: **::sarcastically:: save me.

**Kurama:** Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Kiss me when I glow and make me real  
Bring me back to life**Kurama: **Wake me up inside**Hiei: **I can't wake up

**Kurama: **Wake me up inside

**Hiei: **::scowl:: save me.

**Kurama: **Call my name and save me from the dark

**Hiei:** Wake me up

**Kurama: **Bid my blood to run

**Hiei: **I can't wake up

**Kurama: **Before I come undone

**Hiei: **::sarcastically:: save me.

**Kurama:** Save me from the nothing I've become…..

**Both: **Bring Me Back to Life

**Hiei:** You're living a lie, there's nothing inside.

**Kurama: **Bring me back to life!  
Floating around without a body without your help, Koenma, only you can give life back to the dead

**Hiei: **All this time I can't believe you couldn't see  
I stood there and you were there in front of me**Kurama: **I've yelled a thousand times it seems  
But I have to possess people to do anything**Hiei:**When they're asleep, without a thought, a dreaming soul**Kurama: **_Don't let me stay dead_**Hiei: **There must be something more**Kurama: **Bring me back to life

**Hiei:** Wake me up

**Kurama: **Wake me up inside

**Hiei: **I can't wake up

**Kurama: **Wake me up inside

**Hiei: **::scowl:: save me.

**Kurama: **Call my name and save me from the dark

**Hiei:** Wake me up

**Kurama: **Bid my blood to run

**Hiei: **I can't wake up

**Kurama: **Before I come undone

**Hiei: **::sarcastically:: save me.

**Kurama:** Save me from the nothing I've become

**Both: **Bring me baaaaaaaaack to life!

::dramatic pause::

**Kuwabara: **See, folks? But, to lighten up the mood…..

**Yusuke: **You know, you're right, Kuwabara.

**Kuwabara: **After all…..what Classics CD would be complete without…..

**Yusuke: **A Holiday Song! That's right…..

**Both: **Koenma Got Ran Over By Botan by uh…..the same people who wrote 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer!'

**Hiei: **::eeeeeeeeevil smile::

**Kurama: **_Koenma Got Ran Over by Botan, Walkin' home from work X-mas eve. You can say there's no such thing as ferry girls, But as for me and Hiei, we believe._

He had been eating to many sweets, and we begged him not to go, (**Hiei: **All right, we did)but he left his precious pacifier, and stumbled out into the snow.

When we found him X-mas mornin' at the scene of the attackThere were spirits floatin' round him And oar marks on his back. (**Hiei:** Do oars leave marks? **Cacti-chan: **::hiss:: quiet! o.o)

Koenma Got Ran Over by Botan, Walkin' home from work X-mas eve. You can say there's no such thing as ferry girls, But as for me and Hiei, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of Ogre, He's been taking it real well. Dancing round, rather, uh, gleefully Singing and ringing bells (**Hiei:** Oh yeah, HE seems depressed)

It's just not X-mas without Koenma. All the Reikai's dressed in black. And we can't help but wonder: Should we open his gifts or send them back? (**Hiei:** OPEN THEM D)

Koenma Got Ran Over by Botan, Walkin' home from work X-mas eve. You can say there's no such thing as ferry girls, But as for me and Hiei, we believe.

Now the Feast is on the table And the spirit detectives, quiet as rats, Light a pink and blue candle, That would of just matched Koenma's hat.  (**Hiei**: …..)

We've warned all friends and neighbors "Better watch out when you're on death's brink" They should never give an oar, to a Grim Reaper weeaaaaaarin' pink!!

**Cacti-chan: **WOOHOO! Let's give 'em a hand! But it ain't over yet, folks. Now for a quick commercial break, and we'll be back!


	5. 90 second Alphabet and MORE Scenes From ...

**Cacti-chan:** TA-DA! Arentcha proud of me, folks? I updated! Woohoo! In any case, there's a repeat game in here, but I've been running out of ideas lately, and when these hit e I just –had- to use them . Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Whose Line is it Anyway OR Yu Yu Hakusho, though I'm an avid worshipper of both. Also, I do not own any movies or Hiei's Glare of Doom (C) thank you. Oh! And I dun own any of the songs, either. As a warning, the first game isn't very funny….but read on to the scenes from a hat! They are! Promise!

WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY!

**Cacti:** We're BAAAAAAAAAAACK. Yes, Ladies, Gents and everything in between, we are indeed back to the one of many…Who's Line is it Anyway! I'm your authoress…Cacti-chan! . I'd tell you who's winning, but in this game- its irrelevant! That's right, the points don't matter. . .just like that character from the Dark Tournament Saga that tried to steal Hiei's sword. Suggestions today from bleedingrosedg, Jenali Rose, Mcasset, Rowena

All right, let's move onto a game called 90 second Alphabet with Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. The game works like this- each person will be given a character. They must speak in order, and only one sentence each. The catch is, the sentences all have to begin with a letter of the alphabet, in order, starting with Z, so we'll end on Y. Because this is Yu Yu Hakusho. Kurama? You'll be Keiko. Kuwabara, you will be Yusuke. And Hiei will be Botan. The scene is, you were on a canoe trip and Botan stole one of the oars and now you're all plummeting towards a waterfall. Begin!

**Kuwabara:** :eyes closed, mouth open: Zzzzz

**Hiei:** :looking at Kuwabara in disbelief: Absolutely ridiculous…

**Kurama: **Baka, he's sleeping!

**Kuwabara:** Can't a guy get some shut eye without crazy girls screaming at him every time we- woah!

**Hiei:** Duh, peabrain.

**Kurama:** Every time I'm in trouble, its all your fault, Yusuke…this included!

**Kuwabara:** Ferry-girl stole the oar, not me!

**Hiei:** Gum tree wood…its made from gum tree wood, do you know how _rare _that stuff is?

**Kurama:** How rare is it?

**Kuwabara:** It doesn't matter, we have to get off this dang boat before it goes over the waterfall.

**Hiei:** Just a minute, Yusuke…Keiko and I are discussing wood types.

**Kurama:** Kurama might have some of the seeds for gum wood.

**Kuwabara:** Like fox-boy would waste seeds for rare wood for a damn _oar._

**Hiei:** Maybe he would!

**Kurama:** Never know, do you?

**Kuwabara:** Oh shut up.

**Hiei:** Possibly, you may be right, Keiko.

**Kurama:** Quite so.

**Kuwabara:** Rushing toward waterfall..., remember?

**Hiei:** Shoot, he's right!

**Kurama:** Terrific, we're all going to die…and…and its all your fault, Yusuke!

**Kuwabara:** Under what law, _she _stole the damn oar!

**Hiei:** …Very pretty oar.

**Kurama:** Why you…

**Kuwabara:** X-off Botan:shoves her out of boat, Hiei whacks him on the head with the oar, knocks him out and marches off to his seat:

**Kurama:** :shrill, accusing voice: YUSUKE!

:and the sheer power of the shriek causes the mountainside to crumble, filling the waterfall with rocks and allowing them to stop.:

BZZZ

**Cacti: **Now then, our next game is for Everyone. You probably remember this game, but we're doing it again. Why? 'cause I said so! Anyway…its called 'Scenes From a Hat'. Ready?

Your first one is…Things magic eightballs would never say!

**Kurama: **Go Fish.

**Yusuke:** I'm sorry, this branch of the Magic 8 Ball© is out of order. Would you like to try our new Magic 9 Ball?

**Hiei: **Look pal, don't ask me. I've got problems of my own.

BZZZ

**Cacti: **Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Songs that didn't quite make it

**Kurama: **(to the tune of Spongebob Squarepants)

_Ooooh…Who lives an apartment with his mommy?  
YU-SUKE YURA-MESHI  
Deliquent and dangerous and rude is he!  
YU-SUKE YURA-MESHI  
With a magical gun, his en'mies get fried,  
YU-SUKE YURA-MESHI  
All 'cause when the car came, poor Yusuke died! _

BZZZ

**Cacti: **What's _really _going through Hiei's mind.

**Yusuke: **You know, blue just isn't Koenma's color…

**Kuwabara: **No! How could Art School reject my application? My rendition of The Battle of Me vs. The Loser Demon was simply a masterpiece!

BZZZ

**Cacti: **Books from Kurama's personal library!

**Yusuke: **Chicken Soup for the Demon's Soul

**Kuwabara: **Hair and Make Up tips for the Fashion-Concious Kitsune

**Hiei: **Martha Stewerts Guide to a Friendly, Human-eating Garden

BZZZ

**Cacti: **Things besides plants that Kurama keeps in his hair.

**Yusuke: **Hey! My spirit egg! I knew it was around here somewhere.

**Kuwabara: **Fertilizer Fresh Hairspray

**Hiei: **:walks over to Kurama, rummages through his hair and pulls out a copy of Hair and Make Up tips for the Fashion-Concious Kitsune:

BZZZ

**Cacti: **The scariest-looking Demons in the Makai.

**Kurama: **Hiei taking a shower

**Kuwabara: **:points to Cacti:

**Cacti: **¬¬ Careful, buddy.

**Yusuke: **Michael Jackson

BZZZ

**Cacti: **Budget cuts for Yu Yu Hakusho would mean…

**Hiei: **Rose's are too expensive…Daisy Whip!

**Kuwabara: **Ladies and Gentleman, Hiei will now be played by the munchkin mayor from Wizard of Oz. Just ignore the high-pitched voice.

**Kurama: **cough Uh, sorry, folks, we didn't have enough money for special effects in the fight scenes. Just ignore the fact Yusuke's holding up a blue flashlight…and Kuwabara has a plastic lightsaber. Oh, and while you're at it, try and pretend they aren't making the "woosh" noises themselves.

**Cacti: **All right kiddos, that sums it up for now…we'll be back (hopefully) after a lovely lil' commercial break. Kurama's woosh line credit goes to Rowena. And remember…

Are ya ready, reviewers?  
_Aye-aye, Cacti!  
_I can't hear you!  
_Aye-aye, Cacti!  
_Oooooooooooooooo,  
Who loves reviews that she can read?  
_The Author Cacti!_  
For lazybut inspired by readers is she!  
_The Author Cacti!_  
If YYH nonsense be something you wish,  
_The Author Cacti!_  
Then click on 'Review' and write uh… like a fish?


End file.
